Talk:Doctor Wells
Could Wells be the Female Fleet Trooper in MedLab Delta? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 00:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Potentially, but who knows. Retro probably just added that in there as a special touch, without any actual thought. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Well what other infirmary is there? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 16:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Does this really deserve its own page? Wells is only mentioned in one intercom message by AU 242, and we really don't know that-for the sake of not knowing Wells' gender-it ever made an actual, physical appearance.Vommack 18:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Slowly but surely, I am trying to clean up the wiki for irrelevant and mention pages like this. I can put it on the list, but given the current backlog of the things it'll be a while before I make a decision given the current glacial pace. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I would be against deleting this, and not for the same reasons as Epidermis, etc. There may not be another Dr. Wells fictional or real (aside from possibly Father from Beauty and the Beast, though that's in 80s Manhatten, and underground, and he no longer practices medicine. Or was he a scientist? Don't recall.) --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 20:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) And? It's not like we can go around making pages of what might be a reference to something that we don't even know has a reference to. Vommack 21:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Given the possible connection to the woman, and the fact that that name is shared by a lot of notable figures and thus a high probability of being a reference, this would definately be one of the more borderline ones, with the strongest case for retention. I'd put it at the back of the list, and wait until we have s system of rules in place. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Why do we need another system of rules? I don't really support the Epidermis-type articles any more, but I do not believe that Dr. Wells is one of such pages. And yes, I know that's what you just said, but I'd insist that you remove Wells from your little list. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The list is for articles that need to be considered for deletion, not automatically deleted. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Place on the list So I thought that you were now less inclined to delete this page considering my theory on the identity. And yet, I find it's on the list. Care to share why? I'm only curious. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 23:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Bump. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 16:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Non-hit-list page. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually not entirely sure on this page. A page based around speculation isn't exactly a good thing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) The only speculation on here is one run on sentence, an image, a caption and a placed gender. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 22:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't be too concerned if this one went away, but I don't see any reason to remove it either."My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC)